


Want

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a funeral Megan and Adam connect over feelings that cannot be reciprocated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

Twenty dollars

 _AP News: February 2, 2010. The body of a mugging victim found last night outside a local Walgreens has been positively identified as American Idol contestant_ _Anoop Desai. Mr. Desai was killed at approximately 8:03 last night, killed by one bullet to the head. The apparent mugger, a Brandon Simps was found with Mr. Desai's phone as well as other items_. _Mr. Desai was in town to start recording...._

Twenty dollars and and an iPhone.

Megan sat in the room, barely listening to the buzz in her ears that was the room,the ache in her heart drowning out he sorrowful house. Mr. and Mrs. Desai were greeting mourners, looking as if they just wanted to crawl into bed. Megan could understand that. Matt was with the Clefhangers, singing "The End of the Road" one more time. Megan winced slightly at the memory of Anoop showing them those videos, of them all mercilessly teasing him. Danny, Michael and Scott quietly drinking in the corner, Allison and Lil weeping together in another corner. Kris and Katy, holding hands, leaning...

Shot in the head for twenty dollars and an iPhone.

She couldn't take it anymore, rushed out the door into the cold North Carolina air.

"Meg, you okay?"

She shook her head at Adam. "No."

"What's wrong? And don't say it's this---" Adam motioned at the house. "Something's been eating at you."

Megan sighed, the pain flaring again.

"If you don't tell me, it's going to eat you up."

Megan nodded. "I know. I just don't know where to begin."

"The beginning."

Megan laughed at the typical Adam Lambert eyebrow raise, the hint of a smile, despite the reddened eyes.

"Do you know what the first of February was Adam?"

"Besides....? No."

"My divorce was official official that day. Bet you didn't know that. He did. I called him."

"I see."

"Do you?" Megan began to pace. "He kissed me. Once. On tour. I kissed him once. After. We talked on the phone like a million times."

Adam nodded. Megan wanted him to make her stop. He didn't.

"He said he was afraid to really meet Ryder. You know, as a boyfriend type thing. You know what I told him?"

"No."

Megan had forgotten how quiet Adam could be, how he could just listen, just take everything in. Her voice broke. "I told him Ryder liked teddy bears. Do you know what they found on the mugger?"

"Meg..."

"He was shot in the head for twenty dollars, and iPhone and a blue teddy bear, Adam!"

She began to sob, found herself enclosed in Adam's arms,his voice whispering nonsense in her ears. "Not your fault Meg."

"No. But you know what the worst part is?"

"No, what's that?"

"I wonder if we would have been terrible together. I wonder if we would have been perfect for each other."

"Meg..."

"I know, I know, I just... have you ever wondered? Have you ever wanted? Wanted so badly even though you knew the possibility of having it was slim? Have you ever wanted when there was no chance at all?"

Adam held her closer, and she didn't have to look to know his heart was in the other room, even though his eyes were focused away from it, as if to deny the truth.

"Yes."  
 


End file.
